Promessa com um Anjo
by Sohma Satsuki
Summary: Ele não tinha asas, nem auréola. Estava vestido de preto, e não com uma túnica branca, como eu teria esperado de um anjo. Seus cabelos eram prateados, e olhos dourados, deixando-o com um rosto angelical. Esse deveria ter sido o primeiro sinal. U/A InuKag
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa história é uma mera ficção e não pretendo lucrar nada com ela.

**AVISOS: **essa fanfic pode apresentar conteúdo religioso. Não é uma fanfic religiosa, mas aviso pela menção de "anjos" e "**D**eus". Algumas pessoas cuja religião é politeísta e/ou não acreditam em anjos podem se sentir ofendidas (ou não?). Estão avisados!

Essa fic eu fiz mais para mim mesma do que para apresentar a vocês. Tentando esvaziar a cabeça, para ver se consigo voltar a escrever O Filho da Lua. É que... sei lá, deu branco o.o parei na metade do caminho do próximo capítulo e não sei como continuar com ele! Hehehe, sorry! E essa fic também serve para eu me acostumar com essa (palavra bem feia aqui) de teclado novo que me arrumaram.

As teclas são muito duras!

**Promessa com um Anjo**

**Prólogo**

Acho que todos já acreditaram em alguma coisa que lhe disseram quando eram crianças. Coisas como o Papai Noel, ou o Homem do Saco... ou até mesmo o Bicho-Papão. Mesmo que por um breve espaço de tempo, acreditaram.

Afinal, já foram crianças. E é da natureza das crianças acreditar em tudo que os adultos falam. Bom... deve ser...

No meu caso, ninguém me contou nenhuma história assustadora sobre um homem que anda com um saco cheio de criancinhas. E Papai Noel aparecia todo ano no Shopping. Minha crença de infância...

...foi de um anjo.

Estou falando sério, eu acredito em anjos. E ele está lá no topo da lista, junto do Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa.

Aconteceu em um dia muito, mas muito estranho. Meu pai não havia voltado para casa naquela semana, minha mãe e avô estavam muito tristes. Ela estava grávida, último trimestre da gravidez. Mas, que eu me lembre, ninguém me falou qual era o problema.

Foi quando me levaram ao cemitério que me explicaram. Bem, vovô explicou, mamãe meio que desabou em lágrimas.

Papai havia morrido, naquela semana, em um acidente de carro. Eles demoraram em me contar porque não sabiam como derrubar essa notícia para mim.

Eu tinha, afinal, seis anos apenas. Não tinha ainda nem perguntado de onde os bebês vinham, imagina como seria pular direto para a aula de para onde eles iam depois de viver?

Mas eu não chorei. Não a princípio. Estava triste, é verdade, mas acho que entrei em estado de choque, ou não tinha processado direito a informação.

Mamãe e vovô saíram para resolver algum problema, me deixando ali mesmo. Eu apenas olhei para o túmulo, sem saber o que fazer. Lembro-me ainda da minha primeira lágrima. Foi o primeiro pensamento coerente que passou pela minha cabeça. Como eu ia cuidar da mamãe?

Para mim, aquele pensamento era o fim do mundo. Não agüentava ver a cara triste da mamãe em situação nenhuma, e saber que não tinha conserto? E foi por isso que chorei.

E chorei muito, que eu me lembre. Chorei até chegar naquele ponto onde você chora e não sabe porque está chorando, então chora porque não consegue lembrar, ou pensa que é por algum motivo bem sério... Chora até soluçar, e a dor no peito é tanta que você só pensa em chorar mais ainda para ver se passa... já aconteceu com vocês? Comigo isso é freqüente...

Foi aí que ele apareceu.

Não teve nenhum tipo de luz especial. Ele não veio direto do céu, descendo em uma nuvem branca, trajando vestes puras e blá blá blá... Bom, pelo menos eu acho. Eu estava ocupada chorando, se já esqueceram.

Ele se fez presente tocando meu ombro. De leve, como se não quisesse me assustar. Levei um susto de qualquer jeito...

Ele não tinha asas, nem auréola. Estava vestido de preto – porque é tradição nos velórios, como disse o vovô – e não com uma túnica branca, como eu teria esperado de um anjo. Seus cabelos eram prateados, e olhos dourados, deixando-o com um rosto angelical. Esse deveria ter sido o primeiro sinal.

"_O que aconteceu?"_ ele perguntou pra mim. Tinha uma voz doce, apesar de ser apenas um menino. Como menina, eu já havia criado esse desgosto natural pelo sexo oposto. Coisa de criança. Mas esse anjo foi diferente.

"_Eu não sei o que fazer. Papai foi pro céu, e agora todo mundo tá triste e eu não sei o que fazer pra alegrar a mamãe..."_ falei entre soluços. Até hoje me admira que ele tenha me entendido naquele dia._ "Eu queria pedir pro papai fazer a mamãe sorrir de novo... eu sei que ele não pode voltar, mas pelo menos... arrumar tudo..."_

Me lembro como se fosse ontem. Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo, olhando pro céu, pros lados, pra mim. Até que ele abriu um sorriso triunfante. _"Sabe escrever? Então, escreve uma carta para ele."_

Eu me lembro que eu não tinha papel, e não sabia o endereço de onde meu pai estava. Quero dizer, se fosse simples assim, era só levar a mamãe para ir lá visitá-lo, ela sabia dirigir!

Então, meu anjo de infância apenas sorriu para mim. Ele se ajoelhou, ficando à altura dos meus olhos. Ele devia ser uns poucos anos mais velho do que eu. Ele puxou as mangas e me falou. _"Presta bem atenção."_

Como em um passe de mágica, ele me mostrou as duas mãos vazias, fez uma volta com elas e: voilá! Fez surgir um lencinho de pano.

Era um lenço comum, devo dizer, mas na época parecia mágico para mim. Afinal, apareceu do nada. Tinha um bordado dourado nas bordas, e as letras IY em um dos cantos. _"Você pode escrever aqui o que quiser, e eu prometo que entrego para seu pai."_

"_Promete mesmo?"_ perguntei, insegura.

Ele pareceu pensar mais um pouco, mas por fim, abriu um sorriso. _"Eu prometo se você sorrir. Eu só vou entregar para ele se você me prometer ser feliz."_

Eu me lembro de abrir o maior sorriso que já dei em toda minha vida. Peguei a canetinha que ele me passou (era vermelha, se isso importa) e escrevi uma mensagem para meu pai. Algo sobre ele dar um jeito de fazer a mamãe esquecer dele, para ela ser feliz de novo, e arrumar a família, para todos voltarem ao normal.

Meu anjo pegou o lencinho de pano, dobrou direitinho, e colocou no bolso da calça dele. Ele se levantou, abanou as roupas, e se preparou para sair. Ele viu minha cara triste, ainda toda molhada e inchada com o choro, e disse com uma carranca. _"Não se esqueça, ouviu bem? Você prometeu."_

Eu sequei meu rosto com a manga suja de terra, e abri um sorriso para ele. "_Você entrega mesmo?"_ ele disse que sim. Foi quando eu perguntei. _"Você é um anjo?"_

Isso ele não respondeu. Apenas abriu outro sorriso para mim, se virou e saiu correndo.

Foi embora como veio. Sem asas, auréolas, nuvens e efeitos especiais.

Mas ainda acredito que ele tenha sido meu anjo.

Cumpri com a minha parte da promessa, por mais difícil que tenha sido. Cheguei a duvidar, é claro, visto que mamãe continuou deprimida por mais um bom tempo. Mas não desisti.

A confirmação do meu anjo veio cerca de um mês depois. Foi no hospital, vovô tinha levado mamãe para dar a luz ao Souta, e depois ele me levou para conhecer meu irmãozinho.

Deveria ter sido o dia mais miserável da minha vida. Eu deveria ter chorado, esperneado, me sentido excluída da família, substituída pela boneca enrugada que era meu irmão. Mas não.

Meu anjo cumpriu com a parte da promessa dele, pois foi naquele dia...

...que mamãe sorriu.

De verdade. Ela abriu o mais belo sorriso que eu já vi, assim que ela me viu entrar no quarto. Souta estava todo embrulhado numa cobertinha, no colo da mamãe, e ela parecia só ter olhos para nós dois.

Não havia mais nenhum sinal da sombra de meu pai nos olhos dela. Ela nunca mais chorou por ele. Ele nunca mais foi comentado com saudade, ou dor, entre nós.

Tudo voltou ao normal.

E tudo graças ao meu anjo de infância.

Meu Anjo da Guarda.

**Continua...**

Críticas construtivas, elogios e comentários serão muito agradecidos!


	2. O Dia a dia

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha (ainda) não me pertence. Essa fanfiction é feita meramente para entretenimento pessoal.

Segundo chappie!

Agradeço ao apóio de todos que mandaram reviews, e colocaram a fic nos favoritos/alerta. Fico muito grata mesmo! É bem isso que move um autor a continuar a escrever.

**O Dia-a-dia**

"...dois x-salada grandes, e um lanche promocional infantil," Eu anoto, enquanto repito o pedido. "Batata-frita?"

A mulher sorri calmamente, tentando manter a calma com as duas crianças pulando no banco. "Sim, uma grande."

"Ok, isso vai ficar em... 600 ienes. Mais alguma coisa? Vai precisar de troco?" pergunto automaticamente. Já estou quase acostumada com o novo emprego.

"Não, muito obrigada."

"Certo, seu pedido estará pronto logo-logo!"

Eu me afasto da mesa, indo diretamente para o caixa. Ayame me cumprimenta com um sorriso compreensivo. "Ketchup? Se quiser eu trouxe um removedor comigo," Ela diz, comentando meu uniforme impecavelmente limpo... fora a grande mancha vermelha na saia. A mancha, assim como o vestido, é novinha; as crianças acabaram de derramar em mim.

"Não precisa, eu já vou sair mesmo... Sango vem me buscar de carro, então não tem problema."

Ayame observa enquanto tento tirar o máximo possível da roupa com um pano úmido, conseqüentemente piorando o caso. "Você quem sabe."

"Você entrega o pedido? Eu vou indo, minha carona já deve estar aqui."

Ayame só confirma com a cabeça, atendendo outro cliente. Como o restaurante é do pai dela, ela provavelmente ficará até mais tarde.

Coloco meu casaco e já vou me retirando, quando ela me chama. "Só entrega esse pedido. Mesa 3, é perto da porta, e já está pago." Ela me pede, os olhos implorando o favor.

"Tá bom, não precisa fazer essa cara! Tchau Ayame, te vejo amanhã!"

Carrego a bandeja até seu destino, me concentrando para não deixá-la cair. Já vou ter problemas para tirar o ketchup do meu vestido, não quero me demorar mais limpando maionese do casaco. "Aqui está, senhor, prato-feito com filé de frango, e salada... de..."

Que olhos lindos. São... dourados.

Acho que não é normal ficar olhando assim para alguém, mas não consigo desviar meus olhos dele. Ele, também, parece um tanto surpreso.

Ele me parece familiar...

Calmamente, eu coloco a bandeja na mesa, tentando me recompor. Tentando. Isso nunca que dizer 'conseguindo'.

Ele abre um sorriso irônico para mim, obviamente achando graça na minha falta de articulação. "Gosta do que vê?"

Sinto o sangue voltar ao meu cérebro e, conseqüentemente, ao meu rosto, me fazendo corar um vermelho improvável. "C-como—"

"Kagome, você não vem?" é a voz de Sango, se aproximando de mim. "Estou esperando já faz tempo, pensei que não vinha mais." ela fala, me pegando pelo braço.

Imediatamente fecho a boca, tentando recuperar a dignidade, e acompanho Sango. "Bonita saia! Adorei a cor." Vem a voz dele – uma voz irritante, não posso deixar de notar – sendo carregada pelo restaurante.

Sango me arrasta para o carro dela, com certa facilidade. "O que foi aquilo, Kagome?" ela me pergunta, e não posso deixar de notar o ar curioso na voz dela.

"Aquele... aquele! Ele fez um comentário pervertido, e ainda tirou sarro da minha saia! Eu não tenho culpa que as crianças estavam se divertindo com o ketchup! Eu só estava—"

"Não isso, Kagome." Sango ri, acostumada com minhas reclamações do emprego. Sempre há um engraçadinho pedindo para 'ver o especial', ou perguntando quanto custa uma olhada. "Eu fui te buscar quando vi que você estava enrolando, e... bom, vocês ficaram se olhando por quase um minuto inteiro!" ela fala, ainda entre risos, entrando no carro. Eu a acompanho.

Não fiquei olhando tanto tempo assim. "Não sei... ele me parecia familiar, só isso."

"Hm-hum, sei." Ela fala, ligando o carro.

"É sério."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Não demoramos até chegarmos na minha casa. Não é muito longe do trabalho, mas o bairro não é dos mais seguros.

É uma casa simples, pequena, mas confortável. O suficiente para acomodar uma família comum, com mamãe, um gato, o vovô e...

"Kagome! Você trouxe alguma coisa pra mim!? Trouxe alguma coisa pra mim??" grita Souta, pulando na minha frente. Desde que comecei a trabalhar – para pagar os extras da vida adolescente-quase-adulta – virou rotina trazer alguma coisa do centro para ele.

Sango sorri para mim, entendida. Ela também tem um irmão mais novo, deve ser comum. "Se cuida, Kagome."

"Tchau, Sango! A gente se vê amanhã." Aceno, empurrando Souta para longe do carro. "Desculpa, Souta, mas hoje não tive tempo de sair para comprar nada."

Ele fica visivelmente chateado, encolhendo os ombros e se arrastando para dentro de casa. Provavelmente vai ficar com esse humor até eu arrumar algo para ele. "Não esquenta, Souta. Prometo que compro alguma coisa para você amanhã. É sábado, e eu saio mais cedo..."

Minha mãe me cumprimenta do corredor, pegando meu casaco. "Teve um dia difícil?" ela comenta, vendo a mancha no vestido.

"Não se preocupa, eu limpo mais tarde... Tem alguma coisa pra comer?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Minha vida é bastante comum. Sou sua típica colegial-adolescente-quase-adulta, vivendo minha vida em uma rotina comum, estudando em um colégio comum, trabalhando em um emprego comum (com um salário ruim, devo acrescentar), para tentar comprar algo um pouco acima do ordinário da minha vida.

Isso é, um carro só meu. E quem sabe alguns sapatos, bolsas, e inutilidades domésticas se sobrar alguma coisa.

Não que minha família passe algum tipo de necessidade, longe disso. Só que temos esse acordo não-falado onde cada um tem o que merece ter. Escola, alimentação e casa são obrigatórios, então mamãe paga. E o básico para se vestir, também. Mas qualquer coisa fora do padrão, nós temos que trabalhar para isso.

Souta conseguiu dinheiro suficiente cortando grama para comprar um vídeo-game dessa geração.

Ao que tudo indica, eu posso comprar um carro. Em alguns anos, quem sabe.

E é assim que eu acabei tendo que arrumar um emprego tão cedo na vida... realmente, se eu pudesse, só começaria a trabalhar com um belo diploma em mãos, mas a vida não funciona assim.

"Vai querer mais alguma coisa, senhor?" pergunto educadamente, sequer anotando o pedido deles. Cinco garrafas de cerveja não são difíceis de se lembrar.

Um deles responde, não tão educadamente. "Depende, você está no cardápio?" ele diz, rindo da própria piada. Os outros ocupantes da mesa fazem o mesmo logo em seguida.

Eu sorrio calmamente, tentando não perder a calma. O dia mal começou. Tenho sorte que vou sair no horário de almoço. "Me refiro a algum tipo de alimento, alguma coisa para comer?"

O homem – caminhoneiro, tenho quase certeza – me olha de cima a baixo, lambendo os lábios. "E o que você pensou que eu pretendia fazer com você?"

Viro os olhos, baixando a caderneta. "Mesmo que eu estivesse no cardápio, você não seria capaz de pagar, porco..." falo, murmurando a última palavra. Obviamente eles não vão querer nada para comer, e mesmo que quisessem... bom, não vamos falar sobre isso. Não devo ter perdido uma grande gorjeta mesmo assim.

"Mulherzinha difícil..." reclama um deles.

"Cinco cervejas, mesa três. Deve ser meu número de sorte, esse aí..." comento, entregando os pedidos para Ayame. Ela apenas sorri, sabendo como é ser molestada verbalmente por caminhoneiros.

Sem querer ser preconceituosa, é claro. Acontece que, por aqui, os caminhoneiros parecem passar a maior parte do tempo na estrada, então deve ser raro para eles verem uma mulher. O que dirá saberem como tratar bem uma...

"Número três? Tá falando disso por causa daquele homem de ontem?" ela pergunta, se virando para me ajudar com os pedidos. Ainda é manhã, sem muitos clientes para atender.

Eu olho surpresa. Ela tinha notado? "Você notou ele também?"

Ayame me olha confusa. "Também? Eu só notei que você ficou com a boca aberta tempo suficiente para babar na comida dele." Ela fala, rindo. "Não que eu possa te culpar, ele era mesmo um gatinho..."

Ignoro o comentário de Ayame. Para ela, qualquer homem potencialmente solteiro e relativamente atraente, é um gatinho.

Sirvo os poucos clientes do local, deixando os caminhoneiros por último. E daí? Não quero ter que lidar com eles tão cedo assim!

"Seu pedido, senhor." falo, colocando as garrafas e já saindo dali. Infelizmente, não sou tão rápida.

"Por que você não está na bandeja, gata?" o maior deles fala. Os outros apenas riem.

Respiro fundo, tentando manter a calma. Era isso que estava querendo evitar. "Se o senhor não sabe ler, eu não estou no cardápio."

"Oras, a mocinha não faz nenhum trabalho extra? Mesmo se pagar?"

Eles continuam rindo, me secando de alto a baixo. Eu não sou lá uma mulher muito bonita. Também não sou de jogar fora. O problema é que a mancha de ketchup demorou para sair, e tive que colocar meu uniforme para secar quase que de madrugada.

E o que isso quer dizer?

Estou com um dos uniformes de Ayame. Fora o fato de que ela é um pouco mais baixa que eu, ela simplesmente A-M-A saias curtas.

Alguém me mata...

"Senhor, mesmo que pudesse pagar por algo assim, acho que faria melhor proveito guardando seu dinheiro. Quem sabe..." falo, olhando ELE de cima a baixo. "...você poderia comprar uma camiseta um pouco mais apresentável?"

Quase não consigo entender por que não saio do lugar, logo sentindo ele segurar meu pulso. "Acho que a mocinha deveria ser educada."

Eu puxo minha mão da dele, virando a cabeça para seu comentário. Vem falar de educação pra mim, há!

Já estou me acostumando a esse tipo de tratamento, é comum.

Ayame me recebe com um sorriso apologético, tendo visto toda a cena. O lugar é pequeno mesmo. "Se quiser, já pode ir, eu consigo cuidar do resto até o meio-dia."

"Posso mesmo? Eu precisava passar no centro, para comprar alguma coisa para o Souta..." eu falo, deitando a cabeça no balcão. Minha vida é chata assim...

Ayame dá de ombros. "Não se preocupa. Daqui a pouco eu saio também, então não tem problemas. Ninguém vai entrar até o almoço, e até lá já vou ter ajuda."

Com isso eu pego minha bolsa e me despeço de Ayame. Não que eu vá fazer algo esta tarde, mas qualquer um sente pressa em sair do trabalho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

O centro, estranhamente, está cheio hoje. É sábado, dia de compras e relaxamento, mas ainda é cedo. Paciência.

Encontro meu caminho até uma das barraquinhas de... ahn... tranqueiras no geral. Não sei como definir. Eles vendem desde amuletos idiotas até jóias baratas. Procuro por qualquer coisa que possa agradar uma criança de 10 anos. Não que Souta seja difícil de agradar, geralmente ele se contenta por ao menos ser lembrado. Mas o aniversário dele é em alguns dias, então melhor eu já ir pesquisando um bom presente para ele.

Pago **3**00 ienes em alguns pacotinhos de figurinhas colecionáveis. Isso deve bastar para Souta, e prova para mim que esse número me persegue.

Continuo andando pelas barraquinhas, vendo o que elas têm para vender, e me deparo com a figura de um anjo. Um desses bibelôs, que vendem em tudo quanto é lugar. É um anjinho, cabelos cacheados e dourados, a típica imagem dos mensageiros de Deus.

Fico tão distraída com a imagem que mal percebo a movimentação à minha volta. Para um sábado, está muito cheio aqui, e as pessoas acabam sendo jogadas umas contra as outras, empurrando e sendo empurradas, procurando um caminho seguro por entre as barraquinhas.

Benditos camelôs...

Estou tentando sair do meio do caminho, quando me empurram bruscamente em direção à rua. Felizmente meu traseiro amorteceu a queda.

Por acaso eu comentei sobre como está movimentado aqui hoje?

Mal me levanto, um carro vem a toda velocidade na minha direção. Não consigo pensar direito, me lembro vagamente de tentar fazer minhas pernas se moverem em direção à calçada, mas permaneço congelada na rua, apenas olhando um destino inevitável...

...quando sinto meu corpo ser jogado contra a calçada novamente.

**Continua...**

Sugestões, críticas construtivas, elogios e comentário serão bem-aceitos e muito agradecios!


End file.
